erfandomcom-20200215-history
Dave Malucci
Dave Malucci is an Emergency Room doctor who appeared from the sixth season to eighth season. Character History Malucci appears for the first time in the Season 6 episode, Last Rites where he joined the E.R. department at County General as a second-year resident. He and Dr. John Carter later steal some equipment from an ambulance to help some construction workers injured with both men later being reprimanded by Dr. Kerry Weaver for violating emergency protocols with Weaver telling them that they are emergency doctors, not paramedics. In Great Expectations, Malucci uses his knowledge of the Caribbean to diagnose a patient with a rare disease called Jamaican Vomiting Sickness. In Such Sweet Sorrow, Malucci mistakenly allows medical student Abby Lockhart to discharge a female patient without examining her personally. The patient later suffers an internal injury and nearly dies. While her colleagues perform surgery, Dr. Elizabeth Corday angrily confronts them and later tells Malucci that no-one thinks that Malucci is much of a doctor. In Season 7, Malucci's relationship with his colleagues grew worse as during The Visit, when Peter Benton's nephew, Jesse died from gunshot wounds, an enraged Benton attacked Malucci after Malucci made callous, gang-related remarks after Jesse's death. In the Season 8 episode, The Longer You Stay, Jing-Mei Chen and Malucci treat a patient who they believe may having heart problems due to his cocaine addiction with Carter later discovering that the patient is displaying symptoms similar to Marfan Syndrome. As such, the patient dies due to both Chen and Malucci having failed to get a proper family history from the patient's brother before progressing with treatment. Weaver later tells Malucci that in a perfect world, she'd never subject any patient to Malucci's care. In Blood, Sugar, Sex, Magic, Malucci charms a female paramedic with the two of them managing to save the life of a man who collapsed while in the lift with them. A while later, Weaver catches the two having sex in an ambulance and this gives her cause to fire Malucci. Mark Greene disagrees over the firing, stating that if this were the case, then Weaver would have to fire all the ER staff considering how they don't get along with her. Weaver defends herself, stating that she's tired of his attitude and that he has no respect for anything or anyone in sight. She also brings up the fact that Malucci has several letters of reprimand and two failed rotations, and says that even if the hospital chooses not to terminate him, she will ensure that Malucci never works in the ER again. In a last-ditch effort to save his job, Malucci reveals to Weaver that he "has a kid to support." Weaver wavers for a minute, but then repeats that he is fired, and as Malucci leaves, he yells at her at the admittance desk. He bitterly tells Weaver that the only reason she wants to be in charge of the ER is because she has nothing and no one else in her life and called her a "Nazi Dyke". In Never Say Never, Malucci returns to the ER to clean out his locker and remove his name tag. He and Weaver exchange a silent and tension moment before Malucci leaves, departing the ER for good with his whereabouts to this day still unknown. In Brothers and Sisters, after medical students Greg Pratt and Michael Gallant have cracked the chest of a patient despite it being illegal for them to do so, Carter brings up Malucci's name, stating that Malucci thought he was a hotshot of some sort until Malucci wound up killing a guy, suggesting that Malucci had left something of a very negative legacy and impression on his ER colleagues. Trivia *Was the only member of the ER team to call Kerry Weaver "Chief". Category:Characters Category:Doctors Category:ER staff Category:Status:Alive